Geisha's freedom
by The Kuramateers
Summary: Torn between her childhood, and her present, she doesn't know who to turn to anymore KagKur IYYYH


**Geisha's freedom**

**Authorsess note**: I was planning on making this a doujinshi, but since its a geisha idea, it would mean all that detail and stuff and I couldn't quite figure out the way I would have my slots even if I would do it on paper, or photoshop, or paper then photoshop. So I think I have to get my priorities straight, but as soon as I clear things I'm going to make this into a doujinshi

**Summary:** IYYYH xover KagkurYouko. Taken from her aniki at a young age, and thrown into an okiya with slave human geishas in Makai. Her virginity is put to cost, and her sanity on the line with dancing and entertaining, will love prevail, or will the offers to become her Danna win her life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or YuYu Hakusho, Inspired by the book and Movie 'Memoirs of a Geisha' By: Author Golden

'_We do not become Geisha to pursue our destinies, we become Geisha because we have no choice'_

-Mameha 'Memoirs of Geisha'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

**_- Dream Sequence-_**

_"Aniki!" She yelled being pulled back by the older men, she cried as she was being ripped from her home, ripped from her aniki, from her life._

_Seven year old Kagome, shot out her hand as in hopes her Aniki would pull her back to safety, but no such luck, her aniki was wounded by the Youkai men that were currently dragging her on the floor. Her Aniki reached out in hopes to grab her hand, but due to his broken leg, he couldn't reach far. Watching with tears trailing down his face stinging the minor cuts, he had he tried desperately to reach her._

_Ah! the taste of failure sadness was clear on both the children's faces_ _as one watched the other being dragged away never to be seen again._

_"ANIKI!" she tried again in desperation, her voice was strangled and cracking due to her crying._

_"IMOUTO!" he managed to cry out through his dry throat, there hands completely out of reach, all they could do was cry for each other, and with one last cry going to each other they were never to see each other again..._

_"KAGOME!"_

_"YUSUKE!"_

_**-End Dream Sequence-**_

Kagome woke with a start, her futon messed, and her neck brace tipped over, thus ruining her perfect hairstyle, she groaned and got up, wrapping her yukata around her tightly, she changed into her less formal kimono, grabbed her bathing supplies, and headed to the bath house.

When she got there she carefully washed the wax out of her hair, destroying the beautiful style the hairdresser worked to form, reformed to its silky texture.

_'I haven't had that dream in forever... it was so long ago when it happened'_ she thought absent mindedly drying her hair softly with a clean cloth. Her eyes glazed over, recalling the time where she was taken from her home in Ningenkai, it was the year 1989. She was seven years old, and taken the the Makai to a district where humans were taken from Ningenkai for slavery and women were trained as Geisha to pleasure and entertain wealthy youkai, their virginity

sold to the highest bidders, Kagome being among them.

Kagome's was the highest bid in the district with a price of or one million yen, bid made by the Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. Thus also ending her apprentice ship, making her a full-fledged Geisha.

Though Kagome still mourned over her brother. Was he alive, did he miss her...? did he even remember her? That last thought sometimes brought tears to her eyes. Yusuke was the only reason she hung on to her sanity through the years of what she labeled torture.

She took the cloth from her hair and got dressed again in her kimono. She grabbed her bathing supplies and headed back to the Okiya. Putting her stuff away, she went to see if her younger sister was awake, it was her job to introduce her younger sister around for her to become a successful geisha. She walked into the dining area of the okiya, and found that Shiori (younger sister) was already awake, along with Kanna, Kikyo, and Kagura.

Kagura was a successful geisha, she was a snob, but she was fair. Kikyo was a full geisha when Kagome first came to the okiya, she was the one that made Kagome's life miserable (**A/N:** think Hatsumomo in Memoirs of a Geisha). Kanna was the maiko that Kikyo took on as her little sister, a sweet girl, but very quite and shy. Then of course there was Shiori, the maiko that Kagome took on as her younger sister. She was half Bat-demon which, of course, Kikyo complained about. The demons brought her to the okiya when the found out of her presence in Ningenkai, her mother and father were murdered, and she looked up to Kagome almost immediately upon coming to the Okiya.

"Well if it isn't Kagome, what took so long to join us? Find out you're pregnant?" Kikyo tried to mock, but failed miserably,

"Unlike you dear Kikyo, I care about my personal hygiene, thus explaining my tardiness." Kagome trailed off as Kikyo stormed out of the room.

Kagura sighed as Kanna went to follow her older sister, "You two bicker like a married couple. Its ridiculous" she said as she brought the teacup to her lips.

"Yes true, but she brings it upon herself to be humiliated. She's lucky she doesn't bring anything up during a party, or it will really scar her 'perfect' record" Kagome shot back smirking. Shiori giggled at her older sisters humorous words.

"Oh yes, Shiori, we will be going around Gion after, I just have to pick something up, would you like to wait, or come with me?" Kagome asked adding creme to her tea.

"Is it alright if I go with you onee-san?" she asked pleadingly, she never liked staying with Kikyo, because since Kagome took Shiori on as her Imouto, Kikyo had tried to make her

life miserable.

"Of course I see no problem with it, I understand why you would want to come, so lets get ready, and we'll be on our way" she said standing up, and heading toward the shoji screen, Shiori following her to the dressing room where Tanaka-san (kimono expert) waited.

Kagome was dressed first. Not a very extravagant kimono for parties, but to walk to Gion streets its was perfect, and enough it was water blue silk, with snow like swirls and yuki flowers imprinted on it, and a snow white Obi with blue snowflake imprints and spots. The kimono itself was plain but on Kagome it was kirei. Kagome was popular in Gion, she needed not to impress people, she was lovely on her own, and she kept her hair to the side over her shoulder (**A/N:** somewhat like Mameha in the movie)

Shiori's kimono was a tiny bit more formal because she was to make a good impression. It was decorated a sky blue, with the imprint of a peacock on it, and the tail of the animal coming down colouring the bottom of the kimono in different vertical patterns. Her silver hair was in the simple split peach style from the night before of creating the style, and her vivid eyes flashing beautifully.

"You will make a lovely geisha soon" Kagome praised, started walking toward the front gate of the okiya. Shiori followed as the maid kneeled at the door to open it for them.

The boarded the seat of the carriage and took off.

**_

* * *

- Dream Sequence-_**

_"Aniki!" She yelled being pulled back by the older men, she cried as she was being ripped from her home, ripped from her aniki, from her life._

_Seven year old Kagome, shot out her hand as in hopes her Aniki would pull her back to safety, but no such luck, her aniki was wounded by the Youkai men that were currently dragging her on the floor. Her Aniki reached out in hopes to grab her hand, but due to his broken leg, he couldn't reach far. Watching with tears trailing down his face stinging the minor cuts, he had he tried desperately to reach her._

_Ah! the taste of failure sadness was clear on both the children's faces_ _as one watched the other being dragged away never to be seen again._

_"ANIKI!" she tried again in desperation, her voice was strangled and cracking due to her crying._

_"IMOUTO!" he managed to cry out through his dry throat, there hands completely out of reach, all they could do was cry for each other, and with one last cry going to each other they were never to see each other again..._

_"KAGOME!"_

_"YUSUKE!"_

_**-End Dream Sequence-**_

Away from Gion Yusuke shot out of bed, his body half off the mattress. He ran a hand through his messy hair, looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 and a Saturday. He got up and headed to the shower, he turned the water to his liking at got in. _'Geez, haven't had that dream in forever... why is it coming now...? I miss Kags. Is she even alive? Does she remember me? maybe it a promo-thingy that Kurama told me about'._

Yusuke thought as he got out of the shower, 'I'll tell him about it, see what he thinks' he thought dressing, he walked out of his room, to the front door, and out on the way to the cafe that he was supposed to meet the guys.

Yusuke was now 26 years old, and single. When Yusuke went back to Makai for business, it took two years, and when he got back he found out that Keiko had given up on him. Strangely it didn't hurt at all. When he was with Keiko, it felt empty for him, like nothing was there. No love.

Now he lived on his own and still did a few missions for Reikai, but had allot of trips for Demon world, because three years after his loss against Yomi, there was another tournament. This time he won, a lot of demons were sick of changing Lords in so little time so they extended the years to about a ten year time. Until the next tournament, to this day, so far, he was Lord of Makai, other than that there were still the sub-Lords.

While he controlled everything in Makai, he did not control lands. They had sub-lords, like Lord Sesshoumaru in the west, who Yusuke never got along with, and dido for his half-brother. Lady Kirara and Lord Shippo of the East, he got along alright with them. Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the North, he got along with Ayame, but not with Kouga. Something about him irritated him, and then Lord Naraku of the South, a real creepy guy in Yusuke's opinion. Other then that he watched over them, and things they couldn't handle, they had to ask for his permission to throw a ball or something, he was in charge of all events and big decisions of the lords.

Yusuke walked into the cafe where he saw Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara sitting at the table.

Kuwabara who was now also 26, graduated with high-honors from Tokyo U, his profession was doctor, he was soon to be married to Yukina. As much as Hiei disagreed with it, he stepped aside for his sister's happiness.

Kurama had been accepted to many Universities, but he choose Tokyo U, and had graduated with high-honors in botany...go figure. He lived alone in an apartment not far from his mothers, just to keep an eye on her.

Hiei was...Hiei, he still did what he did, checking up on Yukina, and spending most of his time in the Makai.

"Hey guys" He said absentmindedly, his mind still on the dream...no nightmare. They all responded normally, all aware of Yusuke's behavior.

"Ano, Yusuke, is there something wrong?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke turned to him, his eyes lighting up as ready to ask something, "Kurama...can you explain that premonition thing to me again?"

* * *

**A/N:** This originally was 52 pages long, like I had written so much, but then my brother deleted it by accident so I had to re-start it with the shorter version I miraculously saved earlier  
so yeah this one was gonna be one long ass oneshot, but looks like thats not happening XD 


End file.
